


Lens Flare

by Natters



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natters/pseuds/Natters
Summary: Summary: After helping Trixie with her homework, Chloe looks back at how light itself was trying to warn her about Michael's appearance in 5x02. Set post 5x08, just so I could give Deckerstar the chance to share a kiss & cuddle. Then Lucifer took over ;)A/N: Love them or hate them, there are many lens flares in 5x02. While I understand the movie references to the lens flare, this idea of the very light's themselves reacting and rebelling because Michael was pretending to be Lucifer, refused to leave me alone, even though I know in some of the stories, Michael helped to create the universe (being the Power to Lucifer's Will). I'm not a scientist, so any mistakes are entirely my own & due to my brief internet research.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93





	Lens Flare

Lens Flare

Disclaimer: Not mine. Just borrowing them.

***

"Mom!" Trixie's call from her room interrupted a kiss between Chloe & Lucifer that was probably less appropriate for the kitchen with a pre-teen in the apartment.

Chloe stepped back, biting her lower lip and adjusting her blouse slightly. "Yeah, Trix?" Chloe picked up the stirring spoon and checked on the sauce that was merrily bubbling away on the stove.

Lucifer walked around the opposite side of the kitchen counter, facing away as he subtly adjusted himself, just as Trixie came out of her room, carrying a big textbook. 

"I need some help please?"

"I'll try Monkey. What are you stuck on?"

"Lens flares."

Lucifer perked up immediately. "You're finally studying something worthwhile at your offspring prison, Urchin? Tell me, what do your teachers know about light?"

"Lots of really long names for simple stuff." huffed Trixie. "And I have to remember names like Sir Isaac Newton, Sir William Herschel, Michael Faraday, Albert Einstein. Why are they always men? Why can't they remember the women too?"

Chloe could see the next few minutes devolving into a debate to avoid doing her assigned homework, but Lucifer cut her off with a firm reply.

"An excellent question for your teachers tomorrow, small human. Why are they not giving you a gender balanced education? But when it comes to light," Lucifer touches his chest "you've come to the right devil."

"Oh Lucifer, I don't know, maybe-"

"Ah, Detective. I created the stars. Who else would you like the Urchin to go to when it comes to questions about light? That Google female voice thing?" He asked with disgust as Trixie's eyes lit up.

"Good idea Lucifer! Thanks! Mom, can I borrow your phone?" Trixie picked it up without waiting for a reply. "OK Google? What is a lens flare?"

Lucifer rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as Google dutifully began in its cheery voice:

"According to Wikipedia: Lens flare refers to a phenomenon wherein light is scattered or flared in a lens system, often in response to a bright light, producing a sometimes undesirable artifact within the image.

"Flare manifests itself in two ways: as visible artifacts and as glare across the image. The glare makes the image look "washed out" by reducing contrast and colour saturation (adding light to dark image regions, and adding white to saturated regions, reducing their saturation). Visible artifacts, usually in the shape of the aperture made by the iris diaphragm, are formed when light follows a pathway through the lens that contains one or more reflections from the lens surfaces."

"Thanks Lucifer. Thanks Mom. You can go back to your kissing now. Try not to burn dinner okay?" Trixie chided them as she disappeared back into her room & pointedly closed the door.

Chloe blushed slightly at being caught out by her 12 going on 21 year old daughter.

"Don't worry Darling, a little while and you'll be able to return the favour when she's necking in her bedroom with a girl or boy." chuckled Lucifer.

Chloe shut her eyes in exasperation. "Thanks Lucifer, that makes me feel so much better."

"The age of consent in California is 18, so you do have a few years, yes?"

"You're not helping."

Lucifer chuckled again and came back around the kitchen counter, lifting her up effortlessly onto the counter and then stepping between her thighs. "Perhaps we might take Beatrice's advice then Detective?" He nuzzled into her neck.

Chloe rolled her eyes and gently pushed him back, hopping off the counter and turning around to stir the sauce again. "Yeah, let's not burn dinner."

Lucifer wrapped his hands around her waist and nuzzled under her hair, which was up in a messy bun, to kiss the nape of her neck. She felt his low growl all the way down to her core and pressed her thighs together. She felt his lips against her neck pull into a smirk.

Chloe gently smacked his hands away. "Check on the chicken please? And if its ready, put the pasta on."

He released a long suffering sigh against her ear, watching in delight as it caused her to shiver and goose bumps to appear across her exposed skin. "Yes Detective."

***

Dan had collected Trixie at 8pm. Chloe had locked up behind them and raced Lucifer up the stairs to her room. Lucifer caught her by the door and their first coupling of the night had been a quickie against the wall. By round six in the shower Chloe was practically floating on a natural high, so when Lucifer wrapped her up in her Right Said Fred towel and deposited her gently on the bed a few minutes later, she was asleep before he climbed in next to her.

Her dreams were full of lens flares, with quick flashes of Michael and his cold eyes, asking her what she feared and Google's overly cheerful voice repeating random phrases like "undesirable artifact within the image" and "adding light to dark image regions".

She woke up, snuggled in a cocoon of faintly glowing white feathers. Lucifer. She took a deep breath to calm her racing heart and breathed in his familiar scent of whiskey and sunshine. He was radiating heat and she could feel her body relax against him. She lifted her watch carefully to check the time, without disturbing her sleeping boyfriend. 

2.30am. Great. 

Chloe debated trying to extract herself from Lucifer's arms, legs and wings, but, she smiled fondly, Lucifer was like a limpet until he woke up and her chances of getting out of bed without waking him were slim. She gently rearranged a few feathers that were ruffled and Lucifer hummed softly in his sleep.

Her nightmare was receding quickly, but thinking back on it now, she could see what Trixie's homework had inadvertently shown her. 

Most of Ella's crime scene photos from the RM2 project had been overly bright or had lens flares after Michael had shown up, like he'd somehow affected the flash. 

The lights in the precinct when he was there had been harshly bright and she'd heard several colleagues complain of headaches those two days. When she'd tried the seduction in the kitchenette, the light spectrum had shifted from the usual grey-beige of the evening shift to a sickly pink/purple. Ella had commented the next morning that it had looked like Klingon blood had been smeared over the lights, then gone off on a tangent about different blood colours in the movies and episodes, that Chloe had lost track of.

The flare from Donovan Glover's car lights had momentarily blinded Chloe until Michael had lifted her and somehow flew them over the top of the careening car. Maybe one day she could replace the flight in her mind, crushed inelegantly against the pillock of phobias, with a leisurely flight held in Lucifer's warm embrace.

When they'd confronted Anders Brody in the hanger and Michael had used his fear mojo, the shadows had almost seemed to lengthen and reach out towards them.

When Michael (thank G-someone that it was Michael) had been kissing Maze (she still felt white hot rage at the demon for that, and hadn't asked her friend if she'd known the angel she was... whatevering... was the imposter) in the Penthouse, the candles had flickered, dangerously close to going out, dark shadows creeping in to a space that had never been there before. And directly after, when the rat bastard had followed her into the elevator, Lux's lighting had flashed in an overly bright way when Michael and she had reached the club floor.

When they'd gone to Sam Chavez's house, her torch had flickered a few times and the light itself had not reached as far as usual, the beam scattering in a hundred different directions. The light on the walls, reflecting off Chavez's garden pool, had flickered and jumped like an old TV on the fritz.

And the light in the Penthouse when she shot the dick had been a combinations of blues, greens, flares, blurred lights and shadows that she'd never seen before.

Had light itself been... rejecting Michael's pretence and lies, because it belonged to his twin, Lucifer, who had lit the stars themselves?

Chloe was still trying to wrap her human brain around the idea of her boyfriend being older than and creating The Sun! All the stars. Everywhere. A septillion of stars. Trixie had told her that number last year, when she'd just got back from Rome and was afraid of what Lucifer's nature meant, and that the universe was 13.8 billion years old. 

Add in the fact that Lucifer had confirmed that he'd been in hell for thousands of years, while up here it had been two months. 

Surely, with all of that time in hell, and historically Amenadiel sometimes only allowing Lucifer a couple of hours on Earth, Lucifer would be physically older than his eldest brother? Or even older than the Goddess & God themselves? Or did time in Heaven work differently too? 

How long had Lucifer been without someone to love him. And when she died, how long would he live after that, without anyone to...?

She shook her head, rejecting the idea and Lucifer mumbled something about apples in his sleep.

Chloe turned slightly so she could rest her ear over his immortal heart. The faint lubb-dubb sound and his regular breathing soothing the whirlwind in her brain.

Maybe light had reacted to the scarred twin. Maybe Lucifer had been without unconditional love for... a long time. But she was here now. And she would work with, protect, fight alongside and love her devil for as long as she was able. 

***

The end


End file.
